Primero el beso, luego el pago
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Manigoldo se enamoró, una vez. Mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ser la niñera de cierto Pegaso...


Siguiendo con la bella tradición de publicar una vez cada mil años. Un fanfic dedicado a mi amiga MontseGutiChoy :3

* * *

Manigoldo no solía fijarse mucho en las mujeres, de vez en cuando alguna le llamaba la atención, de vez en cuando, no muy seguido, por que tanto el cómo su maestro las consideraban unas criaturas de gran belleza, respetables y al mismo tiempo las consideraban un obstáculo, obstáculo para la concentración, para los entrenamientos, para cumplir con su deber con Atena, su diosa. Sin embargo había una mujer había logrado capturar su atención, primero en el pueblo, por su bellísima sonrisa y el hecho de que estaba hablando a la nada con tal cordialidad y alegría, como si hablara con un ser vivo. Luego ahí, en el Yomotsu Hirasaka, caminando al igual que todos en dirección al boquete que conectaba al mundo de los muertos. Solo que ella a diferencia de los demás parecía estar consciente, caminaba sin pesar, con paciencia, sin sentir dolor alguno, viva, como nadie ahí.

Ataviada con una larga falda negra, un corsé color plomo y una blusa blanca que hacia resaltar el color de su piel olivácea, no llevaba calzado, ni ninguna otra clase de adorno, llevaba el cabello color sangre suelto, los ojos cerrados y entre las manos un Crisantemo de pétalos blancos que lentamente se iban marchitando mientras avanzaba en dirección al agujero que la llevaría al mundo de los muertos.

No se veía asustada, eso era aun más extraño, más que extraño. ¿No tenía miedo? ¿Acaso no temía por su vida? ¿Estaría ella realmente viva? Esas y mil preguntas más aparecían en su cabeza despertando su curiosidad, por eso fue que se quedo ahí esperando, observándola con interés, fue cuando estaba a cinco escasas personas de llegar al agujero en la colina de los muertos, que se acerco para ver que ya solo quedaban unos pocos pétalos blancos en la flor, mientras que los demás yacían muertos, como ella lo estaría si continuaba con su camino.

Una persona se lanzo con un grito y ella avanzo un paso más.

― Vas a morir si caes ahí ¿Sabes? ― le dijo y ella se sobresalto, abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando unos orbes oscuros, cafés, casi negras.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― dijo ella sorprendida y se volvió para verlo, pero no detuvo su andar.

― Esta es la colina del Yomotsu ― dijo lentamente como si hablara con una niña de 5 años y ella sonrió.

― Lo sé ― dijo y la única persona que la separaba del precipicio se lanzo ― Adiós ― añadió para sorpresa de Manigoldo y ella desapareció, literalmente desapareció, se desvaneció y en su lugar quedo un hombre joven que se lanzo sin miedo al agujero oscuro.

― ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? ― se cuestiono y utilizo sus ondas infernales para salir de ahí y transportarse a Rodorio, el pueblo donde la había visto el día anterior, fue al lugar donde la había visto, pero ella no estaba ahí, fue al mercado en su búsqueda pero tampoco estaba ahí.

¿Acaso lo había soñado? ¿Había sido una alucinación por estar tanto tiempo entrenando? No lo creía, no lo creía en absoluto y justo por eso la buscaba, para encontrar una respuesta. Paseo por el pueblo buscándola pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo que se vio en la obligación de regresar al santuario.

El cielo se iba oscureciendo lentamente, alzo la mirada y supo de inmediato que iba a recibir una reprimenda por parte de su maestro Sage, quien a demás era el Patriarca en el Santuario, suspiro exasperado y continuo caminando, fue entonces que encontró una pista: un Crisantemo muerto en el inicio de un sendero en el bosque. Instintivamente lo levanto.

"La curiosidad mato al gato, Manigoldo. No lo olvides" escucho la voz de su Maestro en su mente pero la ignoro tan rápido como la escucho y comenzo a caminar por aquel camino poco transitado, pronto escucho el ruido de un rio y continuo mientras en el horizonte el sol desaparecía de su campo de visión, sumiendo el bosque en una mayor oscuridad.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, vio una pálida luz blanca iluminando el rio, pero aquella luz no provenía de la luna, y mucho menos de las estrellas, se trataba de almas, almas que vagaban por el mundo de los vivos. Antes las había visto, cuando era más joven y se encontraba solo pero, nunca en aquella cantidad, eran tantas que iluminaban el rio permitiendo ver el fondo.

Fue entonces que la vio, las almas se arremolinaban a su alrededor atraídas por su presencia, iluminando la piel desnuda de aquel color moreno claro, haciéndola lucir como un ser sobrenatural que posaba para ser retratada en un lienzo. Intento apartar la vista de inmediato, pero no podía, era como si las almas con su luz lo obligasen a verla, a notar como el cabello mojado se le pegaba a los hombros y bajaba por su pecho como intentando cubrir aquella parte de su cuerpo, resaltando la curva de sus pechos y el estomago plano que se perdía bajo el agua que reflejaba la luz emitida por las almas.

Ella se hecho el cabello para atrás con las manos mojadas y fue entonces cuando Manigoldo desvió la mirada, avergonzado por su actitud y su mirada morbosa, dio un paso atrás y ella abrió los ojos como presintiendo su presencia, se giro en su dirección y por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron. En ellos no encontró vergüenza ni miedo, solo sorpresa.

― Estas vivo ― dijo ella en un jadeo débil, pero para el sonó alto y claro.

― Y tu desnuda ― observo sin poder evitarlo y ella sonrió.

― Si no quieres ver, da la media vuelta ― respondió ella retadoramente poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas y Manigoldo no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida, para luego sostenerle la mirada aceptando el reto impuesto por ella. ― Realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa el volver a verte ― dijo ella mientras se exprimía el cabello y él no pudo evitar notar la curiosa curva de su cuello, el cómo se marcaba su clavícula, donde reposaban un par de gotas de agua que ante su mirada comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el camino de su cuerpo en dirección a su ombligo.

― ¿sueles asustar a los hombres? ― Cuestiono apoyándose contra un árbol mientras se la comía lentamente con la mirada.

― No exactamente, suelo guiarlos al Yomotsu Hirasaka ― explico ella comenzando a secarse con una toalla de aspecto suave, que paso de buenas a primeras sobre sus piernas.

― Mal lugar para una primera cita ― comento él observando como ella subía lentamente por su muslo, lo cual lo hizo pensar por un instante si lo que ella quería era provocarlo, porque si así era, tenía que admitir que comenzaba a ceder.

― Terrible lugar ― acepto ella ― He tenido que terminar lanzándolos al pozo que conecta con el mundo de los muertos ― explico y él no pudo evitar una carcajada breve ― Uno no debe reírse de la muerte ― agrego ella con seriedad y tuvo que taparse la boca, para que ella no viera la sonrisa en su rostro, que no se debía justamente al comentario, sino mas bien a la vista panorámica que tenia de ella. ― Pero, aun tengo una duda… ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta ahí? ― pregunto ella comenzando aponerse la ropa interior, para desgracia de los ojos de Manigoldo que habían comenzado a gozar del espectáculo.

― Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo ― dijo él cruzando se de brazos ― Después de todo yo fui entrenado en el santuario de Atena por el patriarca, mientras que usted señorita, dudo que haya aprendido de un maestro la técnica para llegar al Yomotsu ― explico dándose aires de grandeza y ella sonrió al tiempo que se ponía la blusa blanca que antes le había visto.

― Tienes mucha razón ― dijo ella poniéndose el corsé color plomo en torno a la cintura, lo cual llamo la atención de él, después de todo ella tenía una figura estilizada y torneada, no necesitaba de aquella prenda. ― Naci con esa habilidad ― agrego al tiempo que comenzaba a tironear del listón negro que cerraba el corsé.

― E imagino que también puedes ver las almas ― comento señalando a su alrededor para remarcar lo dicho.

― A la perfección ― acepto ella acercando un alma con su mano como para demostrar que no mentía ― llevo toda mi vida conviviendo con ellas, son mis confidentes y mejores consejeras ― explico y se sentó en una roca para amarrarse las sandalias. ― Nací con esta bendición y maldición ― explico y él se sentó a su lado.

― Se lo toma bastante bien, señorita ―

― Dante ― lo interrumpió ella girándose para verlo ― Mi nombre es Dante, no me llames "señorita" ― pidió diciendo la última palabra con cierto deje de desprecio y el sonrió.

― Dante ― repitió el paladeando el sabor de aquel nombre y ella se levanto.

― Exacto, pero por ahora me temo que tengo que retirarme ― dijo ella y alejo con un manotazo un alma que iba pasando justo delante de los ojos de Manigoldo ― Con tú permiso, caballero ― dijo y paso a su lado, sin darle tiempo de decirle su nombre, como si no se encontrara interesada en él, cuando él estaba más que seguro que ella tenía curiosidad hacia él. Porque después de todo no había pasado aquel tiempo solo observando su cuerpo, sino también sus ojos, aquel par de gemas color ónix, que lo habían estado vigilando con atención, con curiosidad, con tanto interés que había olvidado un anillo. Un anillo con un búho de ojos de Amatista.

Solo que Dante no había olvidado el anillo, lo había dejado cuidadosamente donde el caballero pudiera verlo, porque quería que él se interesara en ella tanto como ella se había interesado en él, quería que la viera, que la notara, tal vez por eso no había sentido pena de que la viera desnuda.

"Estas enamorada" dijo una de las almas que la rondaban y ella se rió.

― Y tu estas bromeando, uno no puede enamorarse tan rápido ― replico y aquella alma se poso en su mano derecha llamando su atención.

"A veces, solo a veces se necesita solo una mirada para enamorarse" continuo aquella alma.

― Tranquilízate Romeo ― se burlo del alma ― No creo en el amor a primera vista ― agrego y el alma se lanzo de su mano hasta quedar justo frente a sus ojos, deslumbrándola.

"Ahh, pero ¿esta no es la primera vez que lo observas cierto?" dijo el alma y Dante sintió como un leve rubor se esparcía por su rostro.

― No es tan simple, escuche un rumor… él puede ver almas igual que yo ― se explico y pero el alma no se aparto y de repente la luz blanca frente a ella se convirtió en bruma, y en vez de estar en el bosque se encontró en España, donde un joven observaba atentamente a una muchacha que estaba con un grupo de niños. Un recuerdo.

"A mi si me basto una mirada para enamorarme" oyó el eco de la voz del alma y sonrió, entonces el recuerdo se interrumpió y vio al joven siendo atravesado por una espada.

― ¡ALBERT! ― Oyó un grito desgarrador, un grito femenino.

Ese grito la devolvió a la realidad en el momento en que casi chocaba con un hombre, dio un paso atrás instintivamente, tropezó con una piedra, pero antes de caer al suelo un brazo afianzo su cintura con fuerza y el estrecho contra el pecho suave y fuerte de aquel hombre.

― Debería poner más atención, señorita ― dijo el hombre, el mismo que había estado hacia unos momentos con ella en el río.

― Y tu deberías de recordar mi nombre ― dijo ella fingiendo enfadarse, aunque en realidad estaba encantada por su aparición ― Caballero de Atena ― añadió y lo vio arrugar el entrecejo.

― Manigoldo ― dijo él y ella sonrió, aun demasiado cerca de él.

― Entonces Manigoldo, ¿podrías soltarme? ― dijo amablemente y su brazo soltó el fuerte agarre de su cintura, ante lo cual ella se alejo tres pasos.

― Olvidaste esto ― comento mostrando el anillo del búho, de inmediato fingió sorpresa.

― ¡Mi anillo! ― soltó maravillada y se volvió a acercarse pero, antes de alcanzarlo él levanto su brazo mas allá de su cabeza y ella extendió el brazo en dirección al cielo intentando alcanzar el anillo, pero por supuesto no logro alcanzarlo, porque el caballero era mucho más alto.

― Lo siento, Dante ― dijo sin el menor remordimiento y ella levanto una ceja de una manera que le hizo sonreír

― ¿Que tengo que hacer? ― pregunto suspicazmente y él se inclino lentamente hacia ella.

― Tienes que besarme ― dijo con sencillez y ella sonrió ampliamente.

― Eso es fácil ― respondió de inmediato, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en la mejilla.

― En los labios ― añadió y ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero su atención no estaba en sus ojos, si no en sus labios, que se abrieron levemente, luego se cerraron y se volvieron a abrir, como si ella no supiera que decir y probablemente así era. ― ¿Es eso muy difícil? ― dijo retándola y ella se estremeció, se acerco, apoyo sus manos en su pecho y se paro sobre la puntilla de sus pies como antes ― ¿No deberías de cerrar los ojos? ― le cuestiono y ella arrugo el entrecejo.

― No ― dijo con sencillez y acerco su rostro al suyo ― Inclínate ― le dijo ella a modo de orden y fue su turno de levantar una ceja.

― Se supone que tú debes de besarme a mí, no yo a ti ― replico el haciéndose el rudo con ella, pese a que realmente deseaba sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos.

― Entonces siéntate ― dijo señalando el suelo.

― Sera mejor otro día ― dijo con un suspiro al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello y ella se horrorizo.

― No, no puedes irte con mi anillo ― dijo agarrándolo de la playera en un intento de detenerlo ― es muy importante ― añadió y vio en sus ojos que no mentía.

― Bien ― acepto y fue a sentarse apoyando la espalda en un árbol, dejando las piernas abiertas.

Entonces ella se acerco, se detuvo frente a él y lo vio examinarla con la mirada, dio dos pasos al frente quedando a la altura de sus rodillas, se puso en cuclillas y se acerco a él, pero la posición resultaba incomoda. Se hinco entre las piernas abiertas de él y se inclino en su dirección.

― Cierra los ojos ― Indico Manigoldo y vio como ella se forzaba a cerrar los ojos, de inmediato toda su atención se dirigió a sus labios rosáceos y carnoso. La sintió aproximarse, sintió como apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros y entonces sintió su respiración débil contra sus labios.

― Más vale que mantengas tu promesa ― dijo ella de manera amenazadora y sintió como labios de ella se presionaban suavemente contra los suyos, cerró los ojos, entreabrió los labios y atrapo el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos con avidez, de inmediato ella imito aquel movimiento y él atrapó su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo que se sentía necesitado de su calor y ella se dejo llevar. Intento separarse una vez, pero Manigoldo la retuvo colocando una mano en su mejilla, reteniéndola en su lugar, haciéndola continuar con aquella lucha por el poder.

Unos segundos más tarde Dante se separo de él y no pudo hacer más que clavar su mirada en los labios de ella levemente hinchados por la fricción.

― No ha sido difícil ― dijo él burlándose y le mostro el anillo, ella lo tomo rápidamente y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, junto a otro anillo de plata completamente liso.

― No, no lo ha sido ― admitió y se levanto, seguida de Manigoldo.

― Vamos ― dijo él y ella parpadeo sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo has dicho? ― pregunto mientras se sacudía la parte baja de la falda.

― Voy a acompañarte a tu hogar, eso es lo que hace un caballero ― dijo con seriedad y ella sonrió.

― Un caballero dejaría de acosar a una señorita ― dijo ella astutamente y él se cruzo se brazos.

― Solo voy a asegurarme de que este sana y salva, Señorita ― dijo remarcando la última palabra y ella suspiro exasperada, luego comenzo a caminar en dirección a Rodorio.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y silencioso, Manigoldo no tenía nada para decir y ella no sabía cómo manejar aquel silencio que si bien, no resultaba incomodo. Lo veía de reojo de vez en cuando y evocaba con facilidad el encuentro de sus labios, su cálida mano en su mejilla, reteniéndola contra él. Eso le había gustado, le había gustado su gentileza y el calor de sus labios. En eso pensaba cuando llegaron a la casa de su tía, donde se estaba quedando. Se giro para despedirse, pero él ya no estaba, sonrió para sí misma y entro a la casa.

Una semana más tarde, fue al rio en busca de paz y tranquilidad, contraria a lo que esperaba se encontró con él, quien estaba sentado junto a un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las piernas cruzadas.

― ¿A quién esperas caballero? ― preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta y el caballero sonrió.

― Sabia que vendrías aquí tarde o temprano ― respondió él con sinceridad y se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Qué quieres de mi? ― no pudo contener una sonrisa al preguntar y él se detuvo un momento a observarle el rostro antes de hablar.

― Quiero otro beso ― confeso y ella se sorprendió. Había pasado toda la semana intentando olvidarse de aquel contacto con él y apenas si había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo bien que se había sentido, lo suave de la caricia y justo cuando creía que se había olvidado por completo de aquello, él le pedía repetirlo.

― Ya no tienes mi anillo ― comento ella intentando negarse y el comenzo a rascarse nerviosamente la nuca.

― Conseguiré lo que tú quieras ― le aseguro y ella dudo, parpadeo intentando pensar en que quería, en algo imposible o muy difícil de conseguir.

― ¿Que tal un rubí? ¿Lo conseguirías? ― Lo reto cruzándose de brazos.

― Me tomara unos días, pero lo conseguiré ― acepto y comenzo a levantarse, de inmediato ella lo detuvo.

― No quiero un rubí, ¿en todo caso de donde lo sacarías? ― pregunto curiosa y él se dio golpecitos en el pecho.

― La armadura de cáncer tiene 3 rubíes ― explico y ella se mordió el labio levemente ante la idea de que él estaba dispuesto a robar con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

― Lo que quiero es tu verdadero nombre ― dijo con sinceridad y él arrugo el entrecejo, lo cual le hizo pensar que no iba a decírselo.

― Primero el beso, luego el pago ― dijo el astutamente y ella se acerco hasta que sus caderas chocaron de lado contra las de él, giro el rostro en su dirección, cerró los ojos lo beso. Fue justo como lo recordaba, cálido y delicado, suave y placentero, solo sus labios sobre los de él, luego los de él sobre los suyos, atrapándola con cuidado.

Cuando se separo, él la detuvo, coloco una mano en su mejilla justo como lo recordaba y se inclino hacia ella en dirección a su oído, su voz fue débil, casi imperceptible, de hecho se había concentrado más en la caricia de sus labios sobre su oído que en lo que había dicho. Después de eso, el se separo, se levanto con media sonrisa en el rostro y sin decir nada más se fue.

Lo que ella no sabía era que él tampoco se había sacado fácilmente de la cabeza aquel incidente donde sus labios se habían encontrado, que el también tenía una excelente memoria y recordaba a la perfección el movimiento de sus labios sobre los de él y eso, eso lo estaba enloqueciendo, porque lo aceptara o no, quería mas de aquellos besos.

"Adicto" había escuchado a Degel decirle una vez a Kardia y cuando pregunto a que se refería con aquello, Degel sonrió y le explico que Kardia era adicto a pelear porque siempre necesitaba pelear y solo pensaba en pelear y claro en ganar. Y justo eso le estaba pasando con aquello de los besos, porque no paraba de pensar en ellos y quería mas, había llegado a tanto su obsesión-adicción que había besado a la doncella que se ocupaba de la limpieza de su templo, el problema había sido que no se había parecido en absoluto al beso que había tenido con ella y por eso había ido a buscarla, como Kardia buscaba la pelea.

Y por eso regresó unos días más tarde, solo que no fue él quien pidió el beso, fue ella. Como pago el pidió saber el día en que había nacido y ella contesto a su pregunta con tal de conseguir aquel beso. Al día siguiente fue él quien pidió y como pago ella pidió saber su edad, el respondió gustoso, al día siguiente ella pago explicando por qué la veía en el Yomotsu y ella respondió a la pregunta diciendo que era su trabajo, que a cambio de dinero ella podía intercambiar su alma por la de la persona antes de ingresar al mundo de los muertos, para que la persona se despidiera de sus seres queridos, o en otras ocasiones ayudaba a las almas, guiándolas a la colina del Yomotsu, al día siguiente fue su turno de explicar su labor como el caballero dorado de Cáncer.

Su color favorito, su flor favorita, su nacionalidad, su comida favorita, su constelación favorita, fueron conociéndose lentamente como pago de aquella adicción que compartían.

― No estoy enamorada ― la oyó decir un día, mucho tiempo después de la primera vez que se habían besado ― No ― repitió ella y el continuo espiándola mientras hablaba con aquella insistente alma ― Él, es solo mi amigo ― la oyó decir y sonrió.

"un amigo ¿eh?" pensó divertido y se adelanto a aquel lugar que parecía que solo ellos conocían, ella apareció un momento después y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ellos habían comenzado con aquello "más de un año" respondió mentalmente y la vio acercarse.

― ¿hace cuanto que hacemos esto? ― pregunto ella alzando una ceja y él sonrió.

― Primero el beso, luego el pago ― dijo él sentado sobre una roca y ella se acerco hasta quedar a un paso de él, se inclino y se besaron, como hacía mucho tiempo hacían.

― Una eternidad ― contesto cuando ella se alejo lo suficiente y volvió a besarla ― Esto no es algo que se hace con un amigo ― comento con seriedad.

― ¿Entonces que eres de mí? ― cuestiono y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él.

― Soy tu todo ― le respondió y ella se rio contra sus labios.

― ¿Y que soy yo de ti? ― le toco preguntar a Dante y Manigoldo la beso.

― Eres mi todo ― dijo con seriedad y se volvieron a besar, no tan lentamente, con más fuerza, con más pasión y fiereza, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse y aquel fuera el último beso que iban a darse.

― ¿Me amas? ― pregunto ella pero para aquella pregunta no hubo una respuesta breval, sino más bien corporal, porque los besos se volvieron más profundos, más arrebatados, más sensuales de lo que nunca habían sido.

― No me hagas preguntas estúpidas, por favor ― dijo él mientras le besaba el camino de las clavículas.

― ¿Entonces me amas? ― pregunto ella divertida obligándolo a verla.

― Si ― respondió él y después de aquello no hubo más preguntas, ella se entrego a él y él se entrego a ella entre más de aquellos besos que los dejaban sin aliento y caricias que hacían que se estremecieran de placer.

Ella gimió su nombre, su verdadero nombre en el cenit del placer y el sonrío al sentir que la hacía suya, aunque él estaba seguro de que ella había sido suya antes de tomarla en cuerpo, porque había sido suya con cada beso, porque estaba seguro de que le había robado más de un pensamiento, más que solo su primer beso.

― Mía ― Proclamo apenas con aliento y ella lo abrazó buscando su calor.

― Siempre ― acepto ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y el sonrío olvidándose de todo, olvidándose incluso de que tenía una misión en Italia y que luego tenía que ir a hacer de niñera de Tenma de Pegaso.

Después de aquello, Dante volvió cada día y espero y espero, y continúo esperando por mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que comenzo a visitar la colina del Yomotsu para saber si había muerto, pero jamás lo vio. Nunca perdió las esperanzas, pero dejo de ir, se vio obligada a regresar a Francia y así lo hizo. Cuando su madre pregunto, no dijo nada, cuando su padre la cuestiono no soltó palabra.

"Ciel" fue la única palabra que dijo a sus padres y ellos supieron de inmediato que ese debía de ser el nombre de la criatura que llevaba en el vientre y ellos entendieron, no preguntaron por el padre, no preguntaron como había sucedido, simplemente aceptaron y cuando la criatura nació cuidaron de ella a petición de la madre mientras ella tomaba camino al lugar donde había estado tantas veces con él.

Entonces, cuando caminaba en dirección al rio escucho su risa y las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos cuando distinguió su figura a la distancia, apresuro el paso y murmuro su nombre, solo que cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca noto, que desprendía luz, no eran las almas las que hacían relucir su piel, era el mismo quien relucía.

― ¿Estás muerto? ― pregunto sin poder creérselo, el se sobresalto y fue hasta ella.

― Primero el beso, luego el pago ― dijo aquella frase que casi se había convertido en una tradición y se acerco, extendió su mano y toco las lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de ella, se inclino y poso sus labios fantasmales en ella. ― No ― mintió y las lágrimas aumentaron.

― Mentiroso ― dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza y el acaricio sus mejillas, provocando temblores en su cuerpo.

― Te he estado esperando ― se aventuro a decir y ella se mordió el labio.

― Yo te he esperado a ti ― corrigió ella y él sonrió al ver que las lagrima amainaban.

― Solo, quería despedirme de ti ― explico y ella se frotó un ojo ― ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar? ― pregunto intentando sonreír sin mucho éxito por primera vez.

― Primero el beso, luego el pago ― dijo ella y él se inclino para besarla, aunque sabía que no iba a sentir nada más que frio sobre los labios ― No puedo ― dijo ella tras el falso beso ― Yo ya entregue mi corazón ―

― ¿Entonces eres Mía? ―

― Primero el beso, luego el pago ―

― El beso es mi pago…―


End file.
